Wreck-It Ralph: New Game
by LukeF42tenoff
Summary: A few weeks after the Turbo and Cy-bug incident in Sugar Rush. Mr. Litwak installed in a new console game, Addicted To Speed. When Vanellope heard about it, she challenged one of the characters in the new game to a race. Who will win first place?
1. Chapter 1

Just a few weeks after the Turbo incident that happened in Sugar Rush, as it was finally the last day of the week for Ralph getting thrown off the penthouse roof. "Aaaaarghhhhh!" Ralph smashes into the mud for the last time and the arcade closes for the weekend. "Finally! Closing time!" Ralph exclaimed just as Felix comes down and helps him up.

"You okay, Ralph?" Felix looks at Ralph with caring eyes.

"I'm fine, thanks Felix." Ralph gets up, dusting off some mud off of his shoulder.

"Hey, you wanna go inside the penthouse? The swimming pool's waiting..!" Felix grasps his hands together, grinning.

"Thanks, but I gotta go give Vanellope a visit and see how she's doing in Sugar Rush."

"Okay, be careful on your way!" Felix jumps into the penthouse door and stops. "Oh, and don't bring any Cy-bug eggs this time, okay?"

Ralph nodded. "Don't worry, I won't!"

"Okay, see you later big fella" Felix waves his hand goodbye to Ralph as he enters the penthouse.

"I better go visit Vanellope and know how she's doing..." Ralph walks to the train station, taking him to Game Central Station. Ralph gets out of the train and walks toward Game Central Station. As he first crossed the entrance, the blue Surge Protector stopped him and asked him again.

"Name?"

"Bomberman!"

"Name!"

"Wreck It Ralph.."

"Game?"

"Fix It Felix Jr."

"Anything to declare?"

"I still hate you..!"

"And I still get that a lot, enjoy your day!" The Surge Protector disappears. And Ralph kept walking

As he walks through Game Central Station, he hears other characters talking something about a new game coming to the arcade. "A new game? Hmm..." Ralph thought to himself about it until he reached the entrance to Sugar Rush and was stopped again by the Surge Protector.

"Name?"

"Uuuuuggghhhhhh!"

After a minute, Ralph takes the next train to Sugar Rush, as he arrives there, he saw Vanellope dashing through every racers.

"Yeah! Woohoo!" Vanellope screamed loudly while racing.

Ralph heads over to the track, waiting for Vanellope to cross the finish line. "Come on, kid.. Come on!" Ralph says to himself while watching Vanellope on the screen. A few seconds later, Ralph heard the racing karts coming in fast from the final turn with Vanellope on second place. Only a few feet away from the finish line, Vanellope uses her glitching powers to the teleport right into first place. "Yeah! Way to go, kid!" Ralph clapped his huge hands, cheering.

Vanellope jumped out of her kart and jumps around celebrating her another victory then sees Ralph. "Ralph!" Vanellope runs toward him as Ralph catches her in a hug.

"You did great, kid.." Ralph smiled hugging her when Vanellope let go.

"Are you still a stinkbrain? What I did was awesome!" Vanellope explained to Ralph about her victory.

"Okay, okay... You don't have to brag about it.." Ralph crossed his arms.

"Oh c'mon..! I was just kidding with yah! Lighten up, Ralph!" Vanellope gave him a fist pump with Ralph aaccepting it. "So, what brings you by to my kingdom?" Vanellope looked at him, smirking.

"I just came by to visit you and know how you're doing.. But by the looks of it, I think you're doing fine..." Ralph said.

"Aww, my big man misses me..." Vanellope laughs after teasing him.

Ralph puts on a serious face on just like Sour Bill. "Ha.. Ha.. Very funny.."

"Why so serious, big guy?" Vanellope smirks at Ralph.

"I just... Have a small pain in my head for smashing into the ground everytime I get thrown off the penthouse..!" Ralph crosses his arms.

Vanellope nodded on what he said. "Oh, you'll get use to it big guy.." Vanellope pats the back of Ralph's head.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"I don't know, can you?" Vanellope gave Ralph another smirk.

Ralph rolls his eyes and just proceeds with the question. "Do you have any idea about this new game arriving at the arcade?"

Vanellope raises an eyebrow confusingly. "Wha? No one ever told me about that yet.." She saw Taffyta about to drive off. "Hey Taffyta! Hold on a sec!

Taffyta turns off her kart's engine and looks at Vanellope and Ralph. "What is it, Vanellope?"

"It's President von Schweetz! Hey, do you know anything about that new Game coming?" Vanellope exclaimed to Taffyta about how to call her.

"Oh, sorry... Um, all I heard is that it's going to be another racing game.. That's all."

"Okay, thanks! You may go now."

Taffyta drives off, leaving Ralph and Vanellope alone in the speedway.

"Let's continue this conversation at my place." Vanellope glitches onto her kart and pats the back part of it. "C'mon stinkbrain!"

Ralph smirked and carefully hops onto the back of Vanellope's kart, making it imbalanced. She started the engine and drives off to her castle.

"Is it just me or did you become bigger?" Vanellope asked Ralph while driving.

"Hey.. I've been laying off with eating regularly now.."

"Oh wait, it was just the kart." Vanellope grinned as they reach the castle door, being opened by Sour Bill. As she drives in, she parks her kart onto the corner of the room and glitches out of it.

Ralph gets off Vanellope's kart and looked around the interiors of her castle. "Hm... Nothing's changed except for the banners and windows..."

"Yup. Now where were we?" Vanellope sits down on her throne, looking at Ralph.

"Uh, the new game?" Ralph raises an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah" Vanellope clapped her hands twice as two guards come in, bringing a jawbreaker chair next to her throne. "Have a sit, stinkbrain.."

Ralph walks toward the chair and sits carefully, trying not to wreck it. "Thanks?"

"You're welcome." Vanellope gave Ralph a quick reply. "Okay, so Taffyta said that the new game was going to be a racing themed one. Hmm, I wonder if that game was just like Sugar Rush.." Vanellope starred at the ceiling and imagined her inside the new game, racing with the games racers as she sighs in a happy manner.

Just as Vanellope was imagining, Ralph too was imagining what it would be like to have two racing games, teasing and calling him names. That would be a total pain in the neck for Ralph. "Whoa! No way! I don't want another squirt like you, teasing and calling me names. One is enough for me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Vanellope snapped out of her imagination when she heard what Ralph said. "Oh c'mon! It'll be fun, stinkbrain!" Vanellope grinned, teasing Ralph.

"Yeah, for you..." Ralph pointing out to Vanellope seriously.

"Ah, psshh! I'm sure you can handle it.." Smirking at Ralph.

"Well, squirt or not a squirt! Still, one teasing little kid is okay!" Ralph crosses his arms and suddenly his chair slides slightly into the ground, making Ralph jump a little.

"Careful, that floors not gonna hold your weight forever..!"

"You know what? I'll just go! Felix is probably waiting for me at swimming pool." Ralph gets up and walks toward the door.

"Hey, wait!" Vanellope glitched out of her throne and in front of Ralph, stopping him. "I wanna come to the swimming pool with you!"

Ralph raises an eyebrow at what Vanellope said. "You know how to swim?"

"Well..." Vanellope inserts her hands in her hoodie's pockets. "Yeah, I do."

Ralph keeps his eyebrow raised.

"Okay, a little..."

Ralph kept his eyebrow raised and crossing his arms.

"Okay fine, I don't know how!"

Ralph smirked at her. "Hop on and I'll teach you."

Vanellope glitched onto Ralph's shoulder and looked at him. "You know how to swim? With your body like that?"

"Hey, I taught you how to drive great! I'm sure I could do the same with swimming! And my weight is not a problem!"

"Okay, okay... Sheesh!"

Ralph starts walking again to the door while Sour Bill opened it for them and they start walking down the bridge and towards the exit when Ralph suddenly stopped and realised something. "Wait a minute, aren't you still not allowed to go out of the game cause you're still glitching?"

Vanellope facepalms and sighs. "Listen numbskull, I can already control my glitching! So I'm pretty sure I'm already allowed!"

"Hmm... Then why don't you go first?" Ralph puts Vanellope down, teasing her with a gentleman attitude.

Vanellope marches towards the exit and puts her hand through the exit which allows her.

"You did it.."

"I did it... I finally did it!" Vanellope jumps through the exit and jumps around with joy.

Ralph walks through the exit and catches Vanellope while doing her celebration. "Okay, let's go to Fix It Felix Jr." Ralph places Vanellope on his shoulder again and hops on the train. As the train starts, Vanellope looks around curiously at the tunnel cord.

"Wow... Are those sparks?"

"Yep, but don't touch! You'll get zapped."

"Okay, are we there yet?"

"Almost.."

After a while, the train then suddenly stops at Game Central Station. "We're here, kid!"

Vanellope looked through the entrance to Game Central Station. "Is that Fix It Felix Jr.?"

"Not yet, that's just Game Central Station, that's where all the games in the arcade are connected.." Ralph hops off the train with Vanellope still on his shoulder, walking inside Game Central Station. This time, Ralph wasn't stopped by the Surge Protector. "Huh, he's not here.."

"Who's not here?"

"The guy I really hate.. The Surge Protector. Oh, well.." Ralph kept walking towards the entrance to his game while Vanellope looks around.

"Whoa, this place is huge! Hey look there's Hero's Duty!" Vanellope bursts out laughing at what she said.

"I told you before, it's not that kind of duty!"

"Whatever, where's your game?" Vanellope looks around for the entrance to Fix It Felix Jr. then at Ralph.

"Over there!" Ralph points in front of him as he walks through it, taking the next train inside.

"Did the train just got smaller?" Vanellope looked at the train.

"Oh, that's just how it is. Our train is old fashioned."

Vanellope yawned. "Boring..!"

Ralph rolled his eyes and just a couple of seconds later, they enter the world of Fix It Felix Jr.

Vanellope looked around and wonders why the sky is so dark. "Hey, why is this place so dark?"

Ralph hops off the train with Vanellope still on his shoulder and walks toward the Niceland penthouse. "It's in the game's program.."

Just as they were about to enter the penthouse, Felix saw them from the rooftop. "Hey guys, Ralph's back! And he brought a guest along. So let's give them a warm welcome, shall we?"

"Sure, anything for a guy who save two games in one day!" Gene replied to what Felix said.

"Alright, everyone welcome them when they enter."

Ralph and Vanellope entered the penthouse and looked around. "Hello? Anybody here?"

"Hey numbskull, why don't you check the rooms."

"I can't, they're locked except for.." Ralph finds his way to the party place and as he enter, no one was there. "They're not here, so that means.." Ralph looks up the ceiling and heads for the rooftop.

"Where are you going?" Vanellope looks at Ralph.

"Remember when I told you about the swimming pool?"

"Yeah?"

"We're headed for it." Ralph opens the door to the rooftop and as they walk through, Felix and The Nicelanders gave them a warm welcome.

"Welcome to the Penthouse, Ms. President von Schweetz!" The Captain saluted Vanellope.

Ralph and Vanellope was surprised with the welcoming.

"Wow, I guess they know how to welcome people like you.." Ralph puts Vanellope down.

"Yup..." Vanellope waves at the Nicelanders.

"Ralph, glad you could come buddy!" Felix gave Ralph a welcome handshake.

Just as everyone was having fun, Mr. Litwak's silhouette was seen from a distance outside the arcade.

The girl from the Dancing game quickly reacted and alerted the other videogames. "Hey guys! Mr. Litwak's coming in with the new game! Quick! To your positions!"

When the people of Fix It Felix Jr. heard what was going on, they quickly returned to the penthouse's different rooms.

"Oh no, Vanellope! You need to get back to Sugar Rush!" Ralph ran, picking her up and being stopped by Felix.

"Ralph, there's no time! Just hide her somewhere where Mr. Litwak don't see or notice her!" Felix exclaimed Ralph and hid Vanellope under the table on rooftop.

"Stay here kid, no matter what happens, don't glitch or move. Just stay down.."

Vanellope nods. "Okay."

"Ralph quick! Get in to your position!" Felix pushes Ralph off of the rooftop and Felix using the ledges to get down.

"Whoa!" Ralph lands on his feet, making a crack on the ground just as Felix lands on the ground and fixes the crack then gets into his position.

After a matter of seconds, Mr. Litwak comes in with the new game, covered in a huge cloth. The shape resembles the shape of Sugar Rush, only a bit bigger. Mr. Litwak moved the game right next to Sugar Rush.

"Okay, time to reveal you.." Mr. Litwak pulled the cloth of off the game, showing the name, Addicted To Speed. "Alright, time to plug you in!" He pulled the game's plug from the back and attaches an extension cord, connecting to all of the games outlet which is Game Central Station. Mr. Litwak plugged the game in the last outlet and an engine roaring and tire screeching sound was heard from the new game. "Works perfectly fine.." He smiled as he closes the arcade again.

"Alright, coast is clear! Arcade's closed!"

Everyone stops with what they're doing and quickly heads to Game Central Station. Meanwhile in Fix It Felix Jr.

"Great work, everyone! Now let's go meet the new neighbors! Felix jumped with joy after announcing the good news.

"Vanellope, are you still up there?" Ralph shouted.

Vanellope unexpectedly tapped Ralph's back. "Hey Ralph!"

"Gah!" Ralph jumped in a shock.

Vanellope snickered at Ralph's reaction.

Ralph smiles and picks Vanellope up on his shoulder again. "Okay, let's go see those new kids.."

"Woohoo! Yeah!"

Ralph starts walking to the train with Vanellope and stopped by Felix. "Hold it, let the Nicelanders go first, then once the train comes back, we'll go."

"Fine by me.." Ralph sits on a brick structure and Felix sitting on a bench.


	3. Final Chapter

"So Ralph, do you still live at the dump?" Vanellope looked at Ralph curiously.

"What? No.. Felix built me a house over there!" Ralph gets up and points to the newly built houses.

"Hmm, looks all the same.."

"Yeah, but I don't get confused which is my house.."

"Oh, good..!" Vanellope smirked at Ralph.

Felix smiles at the two then the train finally comes back. "Okay everyone hop on!"

Ralph hops on the train placing Vanellope on the front seat then Felix pushes a button and the train starts rolling.

"Oh man, I can't wait to meet those new racers! I wonder if one of them will like me!" Vanellope starts imagining again with her and a new racer, driving around Sugar Rush and she sighs again in a happy manner.

Just as Vanellope was day dreaming again, Ralph waved his huge hands in front of Vanellope, trying to get her attention. "Hey, kid... Hey crumb snatcher..!" Ralph whistled.

"Let her be, Ralph... She'll be out of that day dream when we reach Game Central Station." Felix stops Ralph from making Vanellope stop day dreaming.

A few seconds later and the train stops, arriving at Game Central Station. Felix jumped out of the train, just as Ralph picking up Vanellope and gets off the train. Entering Game Central Station, the new game's plug entrance was crowed with different characters from different games.

"Great, now how are we suppose to meet the new guys?" Ralph was upset that there are too many people blocking the way and view.

"Relax Ralph, first we need to go to the Nicelanders and join them." Felix pats Ralph's back, trying to make him calm down.

"All of the Sugar Rush racers are there already except for me! I'm the one should be there first cause I'm the President!" Vanellope exclaimed as she saw Taffyta and the other racers in the crowd without her.

Felix, Ralph and Vanellope heads toward the huge crowd when one Nicelander; Gene, started jumping trying to get Felix's attention. "Hey Felix! Over here!"

Felix turns his head a little to the right and saw Gene. "Hey look! There's the Nicelanders! C'mon, guys!"

Felix and Ralph tries to walk through the crowd, with Felix bumping into his wife,  
Sgt. Calhoun. "Oh, sorry honey.."

"That's okay, sweetcheeks!" She kisses Felix on the cheek.

Felix smiles weirdly and gestures Ralph and Vanellope to get going. "Go on you two... Go with the Nicelanders, I'll be here with my dynamite gal."

"Okay... C'mon kid!" Ralph gets going and walks through the crowd bumping into a lot of people. "Excuse me. Excuse me! Watch your head, buddy!" As Ralph reached the Nicelanders, Vanellope jumped off of Ralph's shoulder and runs toward the other Sugar Rush racers.

"There's the princess!" Taffyta said to the racers, still forgetting to call Vanellope a president.

"Ms. President, where were you? Everyone was worried sick when you weren't in the palace." Said Candlehead.

"Relax, I was just hanging out with Ralph!" Vanellope walked through them as the racers give way.

Suddenly, the sound of car engines start coming out off the entrance as if they were getting closer.

"Here they come!" Vanellope excitedly hops as she hears them.

Then 15 cars suddenly come out quickly and drifts around, not hitting the people and stop at a circular form. The cars look like a miniature version of the real life ones and the drivers look to be smaller. Just like what Vanellope imagined what they would like, the new game's racers where just like the Sugar Rush racers, only with higher definition. The drivers then look around them and one nods as the others nod back at each other. Then one racer, wearing a black racing jacket with red stripes gets out of a red camaro with black racing stripes. "I'm guessing that some of you or all of you, are waiting for us to introduce ourselves, am I right?"

Everyone started looking and talking at each other.

"Okay, okay... Look the thing is, me and my fellow racers here.. Were expecting a warm welcome.. But it's fine.. If you guys want, you can just ask us questions so we could get to know each other better, right? Am I right?"

Everyone starts agreeing and saying, "Yeah.", "He's right.".

"Great, now if any of you have any questions..." the guy leaned against his car. "Don't hesitate to ask..."

Everyone started raising their hands. Vanellope raised her hand excitedly, trying to get the guy's attention. And she did and picked her.

"Okay, you. The girl with candies on her hair."

"Yes! Hey buddy, what's your name?" Vanellope grinned at the guy.

He nodded at Vanellope's question. "Thanks for reminding me about that. Okay everyone, first of all, I'm Luke Fastenoff. As you've all known the game where I came from which is, Addicted To Speed."

"I'm Vanellope von Schweetz, president/great racer of my racing game called Sugar Rush. Nice to meet you, Luke.." Vanellope walked toward Luke, offering him a handshake.

Luke smirked and gave Vanellope a handshake. "Nice to meet you too, Vanellope.. President/great racer, huh?"

"Yup.. " Vanellope smirked back at Luke.

"Hm.. You wouldn't mind having a one on one racing would you?" Luke raised an eyebrow at her.

"You challenging me new guy?"

Luke nods, grinning.

"You're on, new guy!"

"Great, but since you're a girl, I'll let you pick where to race against me."

Vanellope grinned. "Oh, I know just the place! C'mon, follow me. If everyone wants to watch this, the caramel-camera men will air it in Game Central Station! So stay tune!" Vanellope shouted as she walks back to the Sugar Rush entrance.

"Here goes nothing, guys..." Luke told the racers as he jumped in his car drives in neutral gear, following Vanellope to Sugar Rush.

"Hey Vanellope, hop on! I'll take you to your game faster." Luke drives by her.

Vanellope blushes a little and hops on Luke's car. "Thanks.."

Luke smirked at her. "Hold on to your seat.." Luke switches to 1st gear, speeding up, entering Sugar Rush. "Whoa, this is the place?"

"Yup, c'mon I'll tell you where the track is!"

"Okay, this better be worth it..." Luke drives faster, switching into 5th gear.

Vanellope looks around. "Turn right... then left... and straight up ahead is the track."

Luke drifts around the turns while running into the Sugar Rush racers. "Whoa, are those your cars?"

"More like karts.." Vanellope looks around as they're being surrounded by Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Jubilleena and Gloyd.

Luke gives a quick glance around him then at Vanellope. "Friends of yours?"

"Yup, okay stop right there at the track!"

Luke drifts his car down the track into a stop. "Okay, where's your kart?"

Vanellope hops out of his car and whistles as Wynnchel and Duncan, the two donut cops comes, pushing her kart right beside Luke's car.

"Right here.." Leaning onto her kart's hood.

"Hmm... Looks fast. But is it, fast enough?" Luke gave Vanellope a smirk.

"Why don't we race and find out?" Vanellope glitches into her kart, putting her goggles on.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?!" Luke's eyes widen and narrows at Vanellope.

"Don't worry, I won't use it... I promise!"

"Okay.." Luke holds the handbrake, roaring his car's engine.

Vanellope smirked, starting her kart's engine up, making it roar as well.

The candy stoplight flashes its red, yellow and green lights then, "Go!". Vanellope and Luke race off, heading into the first turn. Luke immediately pulls the handbrake and slides his car into a 30° angle, drifting around the turn, passing Vanellope and taking the lead.

"I'll show you!" Vanellope drives to her right and beside Luke, making a parallel position.

"Hey Luke!"

"What?"

"Does your game also have power-ups?"

"Yeah, why? Does this game have any?"

"Yup! But I don't think it'll work on your car so I turned it off on this track."

"Okay, thanks for the tip Vanellope! Anything else?"

"Yeah, think fast!" Vanellope pulls ahead, taking the lead as they reach the part where they have to dodge the incoming giant gumballs.

Luke looks up ahead. "Whoa! Sweet mother of chinese crackers!" He drives up toward Vanellope, dodging every gumball.

Vanellope looks at her side mirror, seeing Luke switching sides. Figuring out which way to pass her.

"No way you're passing me!" Vanellope speeds up and speeds up even more as she drives over turbo boost.

"Well two can play at that game!" Luke pushes a button on his steering wheel using his nitrous and starts catching up with her.

Vanellope looked at her side mirror again. "Now you're talking!" She keeps her lead by not letting Luke get pass her, driving left and right. Reaching the part where they have to reach the top of the cake and make a big jump onto the next part which is snow.

"This should be fun..." Luke smirked at the continuous round turn, putting his car into an angle again and drifts his way to the top while behind Vanellope

"You'll need enough speed to make this jump, new guy!" Vanellope grinned at her side mirror, seeing Luke drifting.

"No problem! I got this!" Luke says as they reach the ramp. "Cause I'm Fastenoff!"

As Vanellope jumped off the ramp, Luke uses his nitrous again to gain enough speed to jump higher and passing over Vanellope, taking his lead back.

"Oh yeah!" Luke lands right in front of Vanellope.

Vanellope was surprised at Luke's jump, making her jaw drop.

The two racers then reach the final part of the track. The cave which leads to the finish line. With Luke on the lead, without looking at his side mirrors, Vanellope catches up by his side, making another parallel position.

Luke turned his head toward Vanellope, smiling. Vanellope did the same when suddenly. "Luke, look out!" Vanellope quickly warned him about the divider in front of them.

Luke quickly drove out of the way of the divider. Still in parallel position, the two racers are on the final turn. They're still tied in the lead.

Meanwhile, at the finish line, Taffyta and the others were watching Luke and Vanellope coming in real fast as they made the final turn. It was very intense until the two pass the finish line together.

"Who won?" Taffyta and the others mumbled at each other on who they think won.

Also in Game Central Station, everyone started debating about who won. Some say it Luke, some say it was Vanellope. Ralph thinks that Vanellope won. Luke's friends says he won by an inch away from Vanellope.

After they crossed the finish line, Luke hopped out of his car and walks towards Vanellope.

"You were awesome out there, Vanellope. Your racing skills are pretty impressive." Luke smirked down at Vanellope, helping her get out of her kart.

Vanellope grabs Luke's hand and gets out of her kart. "Thanks Luke, you weren't so bad yourself! Maybe we could... Do it again sometime?" Vanellope places her hands at her back, blushing.

Luke smiled at Vanellope's gestures. "Sure, why not? But... Who won?"

Vanellope looks at the screen for an instant replay. As she looks, Luke does so. Both looking closely at the screen.

After a moment of staring at the screen, it showed that Vanellope and Luke crossed the finish line at the same time, which means they're tied.

"Whoa, a photo-finish... I can't believe we're tied.." Luke's happy expression on his face faded after seeing the result of the race.

"Yeah, for the first time of my racing days, I actually got a tie.." Vanellope looked at Luke.

Luke looks back at Vanellope. "What?"

"N-Nothing..." Vanellope looked away.

"I should probably go. My friends are still waiting for me at Game Central Station." Luke walks back to his car and hops on.

"Luke! Wait!" Vanellope glitched right in front of Luke's way.

"What now?"

"Could I also visit your game? And when will you come visit me?"

"Sure you can. And anytime I will visit you. We're just a station away" Luke smiled at Vanellope.

Vanellope nodded and smiled back at him. "Thanks Luke.." She gets out off Luke's way.

"No problem Vanellope.." Luke starts his engine and drives off to Game Central Station.

Meanwhile in Game Central Station, Luke and Vanellope's friends were surprised that they were tied. Especially Ralph, he always expected that his bestfriend would win a race.

"Looks like that cute little kart racing game finally met it's match.." Sgt. Calhoun exclaimed at Ralph, who was staring at tv screen.

Just a few moments later, Luke comes out of Sugar Rush's plug and drives toward his friends who were at their game plug entrance. "C'mon guys, let's head back in. I'll explain later at my garage." Luke leads the gang back into their game.

/Okay, that's the last part of this fan-fiction. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Stay tune for more fan fictions and "Addicted To Speed" racers like; Spike Logan, Garry Gear-ero, The Siren Sisters(Syra and Susan Siren), Boom Vox, Big Will, Johnny Slick, Pyro Scorcher... More racers will be added.. So stay tuned! :D


End file.
